Dreams Really Do Come True
by gooberlover
Summary: Slightly AU: Rachel has an imaginary friend and one night she disappears. Quinn starts acting really nice to Rachel and they figure out what's really going on. Slowly will progress in Mature content! Faberry Wins xo


**Prologue**

Rachel wasn't like the other kids in her neighborhood; she was smarter, had a passion for singing and dancing, her dreams were bigger than any normal child's and poor Rachel was always slightly shorter than the other girls and talked a bit more than everyone in her class. Rachel acted normal like a normal child in everyone else's eyes, she even had an imaginary friend just like all the kids did when she was younger. But as Rachel got older her imaginary friend never left her like everyone else's did. Rachel's imaginary friend followed her from Elementary school, through middle school and now into High School. So this is where the story starts, at the end of Rachel's Sophomore year…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Chapter One**

Waking up everyone morning at six a.m. was normal for me. I'd always greet the day as the sun came up and stretch all the tension away getting ready for the day. But today was different it was the Fourth of July and I was spending it with all the Glee Club kids from school! We all decided to have the party at my house and I was ecstatic. I had been planning this party in advance just so I knew that nothing would go wrong. I hopped out of bed and went straight for my planner but it wasn't on the desk where I left it last night, I frantically look around my room and it is nowhere to be found.

"Quincy, Quincy!" I knew that if I didn't know where it was that Quincy would know, she knows about everything that I forget. "Quincy where's my planner? I need it desperately." I hear a small giggle and I smile sleepily as I turn around, Quincy is sitting on my night stand smirking. "Quincy where is it?" All Quincy does is shrug then giggle again before disappearing. I sigh and walk over to the nightstand because I know Quincy knows where it is, when I open the drawer there sits my notebook with the words Planner wrote in bold pink marker.

"Oh look you found it!" Quincy says with a sarcastic tone in her voice that I have come to know so well over the years, I try to ignore her as I pull out my planner and see what I have to do before the Glee Club arrives around 3p.m. "So Squirt what are we going today?" I take a deep breath and walk over to my desk, sitting down my planner and sitting on top of Quincy pretending I didn't know she was sitting in my computer chair. Quincy pops back up as I flip through my pages and out of the corner of my eye I see that she's sitting on my Algebra book just staring at me with that pout she likes to sport when she's sorry.

"I'm really sorry Rach. I knew that you'd find it. I just wanted to have some fun. I thought you liked fun or are you getting too old for it?" I hear that sarcastic tone again and groan as I lay my forehead against my planner. Nothing can go wrong today and I was a feeling that Quincy is going to try and mess it up. She always gets in the way when it comes to me making new friends. "I'm sorry Quincy but I have a lot of planning to do for this party. I don't have time to play with you today." Quincy grumbles and stomps her foot, I know she's angry but I don't have time for this. "Then why don't you just cancel the party and we can just hang out together all day like we used to?" I lift my head off the desk and look at Quincy dumbfoundedly, why would I want to cancel my party? It's a chance for me to actually make friends and have a social life for once.

"Just hear me out Squirt. We never have time to do anything together anymore and ever since you joined that stupid group of kids all you ever do is talk about them. What about me huh, I thought we were best friends?!" I let out a frustrated grunt and push off the desk so my chair scoot back away from Quincy. I grab my planner off the desk and Quincy looks at me angrily with her arms crossed. "LISTEN HERE QUINCY! You are my friend and I love you dearly but I NEED real friends okay? I want to be able to hang out and spend time with other people besides you! I'm almost 16 years old and I want a social life. SO GET OFF MY BACK!" I huff in annoyance and walk out of my bedroom to go to the kitchen for breakfast, how she dare think that! I thought she would understand what I was going through, but what was I thinking she's only imaginary she doesn't understand anything.

Dramatically I sit down at the island in our kitchen and slap my planner down on the counter, my daddy turns his head and smiles at me happily. "Good morning pumpkin. Are you ready for today?" I smile fakely and nod my head as I quickly skim through my planner one more time. Noah's coming over early to set up for the party, Santana and Brittany are bring the refreshments, Mercedes bring the music and Tina, Artie and Kurt are bring snacks. Dad and Daddy have the fireworks and are cooking on the grill, it looks like everything is in place. Well maybe except my outfit and Quincy being made at me. "Umm daddy is it okay if I have some money to go to the mall? I want to buy an outfit and bathing suit for the party." I smile at him sweetly knowing he's a sucker for a good smile and it works.

My daddy pulls out his wallet and sets his credit card down on the counter next to me kissing my forehead for good measure as always. "Sure honey just be responsible. Your pancakes are done and there's orange juice in the fridge." I stand up quickly and give him I tight hug, he really is the biggest push over of the two and that's one of the many reasons why I love him. "Thanks daddy. I promise I'll be responsible." I kiss his cheek and get my food as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I quickly walk back to my seat and put the card in my pocket as my dad comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning pumpkin!" I mumble a hello through the mound of pancakes I had in my mouth, my dad just laughs whole heartily standing across from me pouring his coffee and grabbing a muffin. Dad always works a lot and my daddy is always home, I guess that's one of the reasons I'm so attached to my daddy. "Well I'm off to put the very bad guys in jail. You and your friends be good for you dad! I'll be home in time to set off the fireworks." I try to smile but it doesn't happen, I really wanted him home tonight but with him I never get my way. "Bye dad." I watch as my daddy kisses my dad's cheek and sends him out the door. I know my daddy wanted him home tonight but somehow work always gets in the way.

"Squirt we need to talk" I look up and Quincy is sitting Indian style in the middle of the island counter on an apple. I shake my head and whisper for her to go away. She growls at me and starts to sing the most annoying song ever! "I'M HENRY THE EIGHTH I AM!" I let out a high pitch squeal and took the apple that Quincy was sitting on, she fell into the other fruits and disappeared. "You okay baby girl?" I spin my head around and take the bite of the apple, I grab my planner and with the apple still in my mouth gave my daddy a thumbs up and walked right out the door. Getting into my car I take the apple out of my mouth and set it down next to my planner on the passenger seat.

Today was going to be a good day even if she had to force a smile and ignore Quincy all day, I turn on my car and as I go to turn on my radio Quincy pops up on my dashboard. "I'm sorry Squirt." I take a deep breath and look at Quincy in frustration. "I don't have time for this Quincy I have to go and find something to wear for my party and my guests will start arrive at 1p.m." Quincy goes to stand up on my dashboard and tears start to swell up in her eyes, I know she's sorry but I just cannot handle all this right now. "I'll talk to you after the party okay? We can watch a movie or something." Quincy nods and wipes at her face as a smile spread across her face, I feel so bad for hurting her feelings but I just don't have time to talk this out. Quincy slowly fades away as I put my car into drive and I head out for the morning.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x -

It was almost dusk when my dad came home from work, everyone was in the back yard playing in the pool or messing around and dancing in the grass. Today had turned out to be a pretty good day and everyone was enjoying themselves, well almost everyone. "Hey Quinn, why aren't you hanging out with everyone else and enjoying yourself?" I look over at her as she sits down in the grass next to me, I give her a big smile and she happily smiles in return. "I felt like coming over and talking to you if that's okay?" I nod my head as Quinn scoots a little closer to me.

"So are you enjoying your Fourth of July? I know my party isn't as good as one of your parents but I'm glad you came. You probably would like to be home right now instead of here. I know what your family means to you and now that your back home you probably want to spend some time with them." Quinn rolls her eyes then shakes her head slightly at me, I rambled again dammit everyone hates that. Quinn's hand grazes mine and I pull my hand away from hers like it was on fire, Quinn's smile falls and I instantly regret pulling my hand away.

"I'm actually really glad you invited me. My parents didn't feel like celebrating today because Fran isn't home this year. It's her favorite holiday I guess and it makes my mother sad that she isn't here." This time I put my hand over Quinn's and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, no wonder she's been all mopey. "Well Quinn I'm really happy you came then. We all would have missed you if you wouldn't have." I pull Quinn into a side hug and she returns the gesture, I can't help to smile brightly as we pull back from our hug, I can believe I just hugged Quinn Fabray and she hugged me back!

"OhMyGod! We just walked up on Tubber's and Manhand's having a private moment. How sickening sweet is that?" I look over and Santana is walking towards us, her pinky linked with Brittany and she looks like she wants to kill me. "Shut it sand bags. I was just talking to her. No need to be a bitch." Santana gives Quinn a confused but angry death stare as I try to step away from the situation, Quinn quickly grabs my hand again and holds it tightly. "Stay Berry." I slump back down and Santana starts to laugh, what the heck is she laughing at? Do I have something on my face, I rub my hand over my chin quickly to make sure there is nothing there.

"Well it looks like Q has her dog trained well Brittany. Why don't we leave them alone so they can secretly suck face while the fireworks go off.." Brittany goes to protest but Santana pulls her away from Quinn and I, why does she have to be a bitch all the time?" I'm sorry Rachel. Santana can just be really mean." I want to ask Quinn so many questions in that moment but seemed as my mouth was not properly connected to my brain. Why was she being so nice to me? Why was she defending me in front of Santana? Why wasn't she letting my hand go? I try to pull my hand away from Quinn's because my fingers were starting to turn colors. "Quinn you are squeezing my hand so tight that the circulation is being compromised in my fingers. Not that I mind you holding my hand it's just I play piano and I really need my hands to play. So could I have my hand back please?"

Quinn quickly let go of my hand and looked at me in shock. I don't think she meant to hold my hand that long, I kind of enjoyed it. "Oh my.. I'm so sorry Rachel! I didn't mean to and I didn't realize.. I'm sorry.." Quinn looks down at the ground and I could help but to laugh, she was being so nice for once and it was refreshing not to have a slushy in my face. Quinn smiles at me as my laughter dies, I go to tell her that I'm happy she's here again but my words are cut off by the sound of fireworks shooting up and into the air. Everyone was sitting in the grass enjoying the fireworks, oo's and ah's were floating through the back yard as fireworks blasted into the nights sky. Once it was all over I hear Brittany yell in the distance. "Look everyone a shooting star!" I look up at the sky and watch as the star shoots by. _'I wish I had one real friend.'_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'I wish I had one real friend' I wish as I watch as the star fly by in the sky I lay down on the grass next to Rachel, she looks over at me with her megawatt smile and slumps down into the grass beside me. "You know Berry you are not so bad after all. This party was fun." Rachel opens her mouth as if she is going to say something but Finn comes over and plops his giant ass down by Rachel. "Hey Rach, this party is awesome. I'm glad you invited everyone!" Rachel sits up from laying down and starts talking to Finn, I put my hands over my face in frustration and take a deep breath. Now I remembered why we couldn't be friends, Finn and Rachel are basically together and I hate Finn so much. I can't stand Finn and he's annoying ass whine of a voice, I stand up abruptly and wipe the grass off my clothes.

"Well as nice as this night has been I think I'll be heading home now." Rachel looks up at me sadly and I give her a small smile, she offers me her head and I take it pulling her up off the ground. "I'm glad you came. This night wouldn't have been the same." Finn scoffs and I pull Rachel into a hug, I feel a sort of shift in my emotions and I hug her closer as I close my eyes. "I'm glad I came too. I'll text you later okay Squirt?" The nickname flies out of my mouth before I had time to think about it. I don't understand why I called her that, Rachel pulls back from our hug and looks at me in utter confusion. "Umm yeah that'd be good. I'll talk to you soon Quinn. Have a goodnight." Rachel squeezes my hand, as I turn to walk away I hear Finn quietly ask Rachel since when are we friends. I didn't hear Rachel's response because my head was reeling over that last comment I made to Rachel, Since when do I text or call Rachel Squirt?!

When I get home from the party I go straight up stairs, I know my parents are already asleep so I don't have to explain to them where I was tonight. As I get ready for bed and lay down I start to feel sick, my stomach is cramping up and I feel a little sweaty_. "What the hell is wrong with me?"_ I turn off my bedroom lamp and lay on my back staring up at the ceiling, must have eaten something that is not agreeing with me. I take a deep breath in and slowly exhale hoping that it'll help but it doesn't. The pains are actually getting worse, I was half tempted to call out for my mother but before I could I blacked out.

'_AM I dead?!'_ I yell into the darkness, I hear a giggle and I start running towards the sound. I know that laugh! Then brightness blurs my vision, when my eyes focus I see Rachel. But its little Rachel and some creepy doll playing outside, wait that doll is moving by itself_! 'What the crap is going on here?'_ Rachel continues to play with the little doll then the bright light flashes again. I'm in Rachel's room this time and she's crying, why is she crying?"Santana threw dirt at my face today and called me a faggot lover." The doll touches her face and I feel like I'm going to cry, I can't believe Santana would say something like that!

I'm going to get her later and she's going to regret saying that, I watch as Rachel hugs the doll and the doll actually smiles. "Don't worry Squirt. Girl's like that push people around because there unhappy with their own life." Rachel nods her head in agreement then the flash comes again, I see Rachel on the couch watching a movie with her doll again. She looked really happy and that creepy doll was snuggled on Rachel's lap, what's up with that doll? "Quincy I think I have a crush on someone. I mean I like, like someone." The doll looks up and tugs Rachel's finger. "Who is it? Come on tell me!" Rachel giggles and I can't help but to smile at the sound.

"Well her name is Lucy." My jaw drops to the floor and so does the dolls, Rachel is barely 12 at this point in time and that's the Summer I moved to Lima. "I met her at the playground after you disappeared because of my dad. I've seen her there a few times now and she's really cute an really nice to me." The dolls face hardens as the memories of me meeting Rachel come back to me, I remember we played for weeks! "Rachel what did I tell you about those kids at the park?" Rachel sighs and closes her eyes.

"The kids at the park are mean like Santana and I should stay away from them so they don't hurt me." I watch as the dolls face becomes smug and Rachel bows her head in defeat. _'That fucking doll, I remember that doll and Rachel never came back to that park again!' _That Quincy doll manipulated Rachel so she wouldn't have any friends, but why? Tears fall onto Rachel's cheeks as the bright light comes again.

"What happened?" We're standing in the girl's bathroom at school Rachel wipes her face off with a towel, Rachel's sweater had a blue tint and I knew exactly what happened. "Quinn threw a blueberry slushy at me!" Rachel started to sob into the paper towel, my chest tightens and my heart feels like it stopped. _'I promise, I'll never throw another slushy ever again.' _Rachel looks down at the doll as it tugs her sweater. "That's the head cheerleader right? The one with the dumb boyfriend you like." Rachel nods her head before dipping her hair under the sink and washing out the blue slushy.

"One minute Finn was talking to me and the next I had blue all over me and everyone was laughing. They call me Rupaul now." The doll scoffs softly and sits down at the edge of the sink, how it the hell has no one seen this freaky doll? Right then Tina comes slamming into the bathroom to assist Rachel and doll disappears into thin air. _'WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT DOLL?!'_ I scream into the air and everything goes black again, then I hear the sound of Rachel's voice. _**"You're the best imaginary friend ever"**_

I shoot up from my bed breathing hard and clutching my chest, was that a nightmare? I look around me quickly and I see that the sun is out, I'm back in my own room. It must have been a dream, it couldn't have been real that wouldn't make sense. I hear a knock on my door and I jump out of my bed to open it, I sigh when I see my mother's fake smile. "Good morning Quinn." Is that all she wanted to say because I'm tired and like to sleep some more maybe, I lean against my door and stare at her hoping she'll get to the point.

"Oh yes, you had a friend call for you early today but you were sleeping so I told her to call you back." I yawn and grab the house from my mother and she flinches slightly. "Who was it? Santana, Brittany?" My mother just shakes her head and starts to walk down the hall. "I think she said her name was Rachel!" My eyes widen as I slam my door, I look at the phone and see that it's almost ten o'clock. How early did Rachel call and what did she want?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Author's Note**_: I would just like to say that I have not wrote in a long ass while and I know that this story is a little weird but I promise my writing will get better as I write more chapters. My perceptions of the characters are a little off but hey I'm not a glee writer I can write as awesome as them. Well I hope you like the chapter. If I get good feedback I definitely will be writing more soon.


End file.
